swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi (tradition)
There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force. –From the Jedi Code For centuries, the group of philosophers that would eventually become the Jedi contemplated the mysteries of the energy field known as the Force. Eventually, some of the group’s members mastered the Force. After that, they dedicated themselves to using their newfound skills and powers for good, helping those in need. In the thousands of years that followed, the Jedi served as protectors of the Galactic Republic. Answering to their own Jedi council and operating in concordance with the Judicial Department of the office of the Supreme Chancellor, the Jedi became the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. The Jedi, in addition to battling interstellar criminals and settling galactic disputes, served as mediators, defenders, and teachers. Because of their sense of honor and the epic challenges they undertook, the Jedi became legends, serving as symbols of the best the Republic had to offer. With lightsabers at their side and the power of the Force flowing through them, the Jedi accomplished the tasks set before them with dedication and seeming invisibility. But invincibility was only an illusion; Jedi often died in the defense of freedom and justice. —From the Jedi Code |text2 = The philosophy known as the Jedi Code was created to keep young Jedi students from being drawn to the dark side. It was taught by the Jedi council to hundreds of thousands of Jedi throughout the ages, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda taught parts of it to Luke Skywalker, and Luke Skywalker passed on what he had learned to his students at the Jedi academy. At it’s heart, the Jedi Code provides simple instructions for living in touch with the Force. A Jedi never uses the Force to gain wealth or personal power. Instead, a Jedi uses the Force to find knowledge and enlightenment. Anger, fear, aggression, and other negative emotions lead to the dark side, so Jedi are taught to act only when they are at peace with the Force. Jedi are encouraged to find nonviolent solutions whenever possible. They should act from wisdom, using persuasion and council instead of Force powers and violence. When all else fails, or to save a life, a Jedi must sometimes resort to battle in order to resolve a particularly dangerous situation. Though combat may sometimes be the best answer, it should never be the first option a Jedi explores. Because of their connection to The Force, the Jedi sense its flow and drawn upon its energy. While doing so, a Jedi sometimes perceives disturbances in the Force. These disturbances can be explained by the presence of powerful Force-users in the area, or intense emotions that cry out in the Force, such as when the life of the planet Alderaan was extinguished by the Death Star. There are even times when such disturbances result in feelings of urgency or promotions that spur a Jedi to a place or situation where they are needed. This aspect and manifestation of The Force is covered by the Use the Force skill.}} During the rise of the Empire era (circa Episodes I-III), ten thousand Jedi served the Republic and defended its vast territory. They identified potential recruits early in life, usually within the first six months of a child’s existence. As infants, those attuned to the Force and accepted by the Jedi council were taken to begin their training. Older children, if identified later in life as being Force-sensitive, were refused training in most cases; the Jedi believed that the fear and anger in older children made them too susceptible to the dark side, and so it was unwise to train them. All characters playing in this era that are Jedi Padawan learners (Jedi class level 1st through 6th) have a master (Jedi class level 7th or higher). While there may be times when the master and the Padawan travel together, most of their interactions happen between adventurers, while all characters are training and improving. The master is a GM character, offering training, advice, and aid when the GM feels such aid is appropriate and necessary. Unfortunately, by the end of this time period, Anakin Skywalker has turned to the dark side and the Empire has slaughtered nearly all Jedi. During the Rebellion era, the Jedi purge has been completed. All but a handful of Force-users, let alone fully trained Jedi, were exterminated or corrupted to the dark side and placed in the service of the Emperor. Force-sensitive individuals, such as Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, were hidden from the Empire and cut off from their heritage. More powerful Force-users, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, purposely disappeared and worked to stay unnoticed. Jedi characters in this era eventually attract a teacher, though the training these Force-users provide is haphazard at best. A would-be Jedi learns by experience, though occasional meetings with other Force-users, and even by studying with beings who follow other Force traditions. It’s not easy, which is why Jedi in this period are few and far between, and few reach the level of power exhibited in earlier or later periods. A Gamemaster wishing to simulate this experience might require the potential character to have at least one non-Force-using class level before allowing them to take levels in the Jedi class. In the New Jedi Order era, Luke Skywalker has trained about one hundred Jedi and identified perhaps a dozen others in need of training. Prominent Force-users such as Mara Jade Skywalker and Corran Horn help Skywalker train and coordinate the efforts of these Jedi, while promising students such as the Solo children and Ganner Rhysode show great promise for the future. Jedi characters again receive a higher-level mentor who provides training and advice between adventures or when the Gamemaster deems such interaction to be warranted and important to a mission. Membership: Any character with the Force Sensitivity feat can become a member of the Jedi tradition by being accepted as an apprentice by a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. Category:Lore Category:Force Traditions Category:Core Rules